Twisted Tale
by TheSkyWonder
Summary: An Alternate take on the Bebi saga from dbgt starting at episode 36: The Tuffle Gorrila Attacks.
1. Chapter 1: The Struggle

CHAPTER 1: The struggle.

**Note: Before we get started I do not own dragonball z/gt or any of its characters.**

_As I mentioned this is an alternate take on the Bebi saga, so while parts of this may follow the anime not everything will be as it was in the anime. Ohh and regarding Goku's speech. I understand it may sound unlike him, but this is how he would of actually spoke translated from Japanese to English as I used the Japanese to English subtitles.._

A streak of fire blazes through the tuffle city. The unknown cause of this fire is quickly revealed as Bebi in his giant Oozaru form. Not but a few seconds after the revelation, Bebi unleashes another firey streak from his mouth across the city. Bebi pounds his chest as a wall of fire burns before him.

"He's all, but leaving me alone" the voice of Son Goku chimes in.

Goku looks on as another burst of fire is released by Bebi with the Tuffle people chanting "Bebi-sama. Spare us!"

Bulma is shown gazing on at her monitor disturbed at the site of her master and King wreaking havoc throughout the city.

"H-how can this be? How can he not tell his friends from his foes?" she says to herself. Then quickly gains control of her senses and tries to contact Bebi.

"Bebi-sama, please come to your senses!"

"At this rate your own Planet Tsufuru will be lost!" she adds.

All of her monitors shut off with Bulma tightening her eyes shut. Then tossing her headset off to the floor. She opens her eyes to tap a key on her keyboard lowering her chair to the ground.

She rushes out of her seat and heads outside of the tower screaming her Kings name. "Bebi sama!"

Meanwhile Bebi walks through the firey destruction of his city. With Pan and Hercule wandering around the landscape helplessly.

Hercule who had previously tripped and fallen off a rocky ledge scales quickly back up it at the site of Bebi.

Bebi unleashes another firey blast, but Pan grabs Hercule and flies them out of the way. She swoops around Bebi and unleashes a blast at the giant ape Tuffle.

However as the dust clears Bebi appears unharmed. "You've got to be kidding! That didn't have any effect?" a wide eyed Pan says.

Before Bebi can strike at Pan however Goku taps him on the shoulder. Causing Bebi to turn around and subsequently take a hard punch to the forehead.

"Don't get it wrong. You're facing me!" Goku yells.

Bebi stumbles backwards holding his face in pain. Goku is quick to react wasting no time dashing off towards Bebi and performing a sommersault kick to the back of Bebi's head sending the mighty Tuffle to the ground.

Pan is shown commenting on her grandpa tickling her in his worried ness. Goku appears to ask if everyone is alright. Pan responds with joy to see her other Grandpa, Goku. Lunging onto the saiyan's neck. Goku responds by patting her on the head.

Pan comments that: Even with Bebi getting bigger, Goku still has no trouble handling him.

"Hey, it's even better this way. He's just an ordinary monkey now." Goku responds.

"An ordinary monkey? That?" Hercule chimes in.

"His power is awesome, but his noggin ain't working at all. He's no problem at all." Goku says.

"Now to use my Instant Transmission and take Bebi to some planet somewhere and finish this!" Goku adds looking at the monstrous Bebi who has seemly recovered from Goku's last attack.

"Grandpa, I thought you couldn't do your Instant Transmission…" Pan comments on, only to be cut off by Goku.

"Right now, there ain't a single thing… that I ain't able to do!" Goku flips backwards off the ledge heading towards Bebi as Pan yells at Goku.

"Make it a planet that no one else is on, okay?"

"Yeah!" Goku yells back.

"But then if there's nobody on the planet, I can't seek out their Ki, can I?" Goku ponders.

"I know! I'll take him to the Kaioshin Realm!" Goku exclaims.

"Once I take him there, Old Man Kaioshin will come up with something!" Goku adds.

The elder Kai watches on shaking sacredly. He is handed a glass of water to drink, which he does, then yells. "You idiot! What are you thinking?"

"T-t-that monster?" There's nothing I can do about him!"

"Um, no matter how much you shout here, your voice won't reach Planet Tsufru…" Kabito says to his elder.

"In that case, you go over to that planet and stop Goku!" the elder yells grabbing Kabito by the top of his clothing.

"Well, it's just… I… whenever I see monkeys, I break out in hives." Kabito says lamely.

"You nincompoop!" the Elder shouts.

Goku narrowly dodges a fire blast from Bebi.

Goku appears before Bebi read to teleport him away when he is caught off guard by a blast from Bebi's finger.

"W-what was that just now!?" Goku said in shock as Bebi shook his head in pain.

"Rrr..I-I" Bebi struggled to speak.

Goku looked on in shock.

"I am Bebi!!!" Bebi roared as he floated up into the air.

"Fire Death Ball" The giant tuffle shouted.

A massive black and orange death ball was thrown from Bebi's hands striking into Goku who was launched into the ground as the ball exploded.

Bebi clutched his fists in joy. "Yes..yes finally I have gained control over this primal ape form"

Goku got up from the attack. "Y-you just spoke, didn't you!?"

Bebi laughed crossing his arms as he floated in the air. "Yes, yes I did."

"You were faking it. Killing innocence for no reason." Goku said sadly.

"Idiot, I would never do such a thing, at least not purposely unlike you savage saiyans." Bebi responded.

"Liar!" Goku shouted back.

"I was almost completely swallowed up by the saiyan Oozaru's savage instincts, but through my own will was able to regain control. Believe me or not it doesn't matter for you'll be finished soon enough and then peace will be restored back to this planet." Bebi said.

"Your pretty sure of your ability to beat me, ain't you?" Goku said charging towards Bebi who merely backhanded him away into a nearby rock mountain.

A big explosion took place as Bebi said chuckling. "How do you like the power that this body is overflowing with!?"

From the smoke of the explosion came Goku racing towards Bebi who quickly jabbed him forcefully in the chest as he neared close knocking him into the air.

"You told me earlier, didn't you, that I would not be able to beat you?" Bebi spoke.

"That there's too much difference between our levels of power?" Bebi said floating above Goku.

"I now return those words right back at you!" Bebi added coming down with an axe handle smash.

Goku teleported out of the way and said. "You've gotten to where you're doing pretty good, haven't you?"

"You smart-mouth!" Bebi responded with.

Two clashed with various strikes in the air moving from one spot to another. The fight between Goku and Bebi as it appeared had only just begun.

________________________________________________________________________

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Please comment and tell me what you think of it. I'll try to update this story as much as I can.


	2. Chapter 2: Hercule!

CHAPTER 2: Hercule!?!

**I don't own dragonball z/gt or any of the characters**

_This chapter is where you'll start to see major changes in the story. Its the part where I add my own twist to the story._

On the kai planet the two kai's look on at the planet.

"Apparently, Goku has the greater speed." Kabito Kai spoke.

"But as hulking as Baby is, his power has him winning…If he catches him, he's out." Old Kai replied with.

"Oh no! He's gone and caught him!" Kabito exclaimed.

Back to the action. Bebi had Goku squeezed in his hands.

"I'm going to squeeze you to death like this!" Bebi spouted.

"This is the extent of your power, huh? You've still got some ways to go." Goku said, powering up and breaking from the grip then teleporting to Bebi's finger and placing it it onto his back. He ran across Bebi's body before completely flinging Bebi over himself and down into the ground.

Another explosion happened as Bulma screamed. "Bebi-sama!"

"Its not suppose to be like this" Bebi said frustrated.

"Sure enough you can't win." Goku exclaimed.

Bebi frustrated bended his body backwards releasing two fingertip blasts. Then as Goku dodged them Bebi appeared in front of him firing another blast that Goku dodged.

Bebi fired more and more as Goku dodged them commenting. "Yikes. Maybe I got him a little bit too mad."

"Die! Die! Die, you!" Bebi shouted firing away.

The city began erupting in explosions. As Hercule yelled. "Videl Where are you!?"

"Mama! Grandma Chichi!" Pan shouted.

Damn, he's completely lost it….Goku thought fading away to reappear in front of Bebi.

"What are you aiming at pee-wee?" Goku said to Bebi.

"Damnit, that saiyan has drove me into a blind rage attacking my own people." Bebi said to himself. "You saiyan stop messing with me!" Bebi shouted enraged.

Bebi jumped backwards. "Now die saiyan!" he fired an intense blast towards Goku. Who barely reacted in time to dodge it. Unfortunately the blast continued to head downwards where two females: Videl and Chichi stood.

"What damn them. Move out of the way before you die!" Bebi shouted as Goku disappeared to save them. The blast neared the two girls as they screamed. An explosion happened and Pan and Hercule looked towards it.

"That voice…!" Pan spoke.

"Mama…?" the young girl spoke.

"Grandpa!" she said as Goku appeared with Videl and Chichi in his arms.

"Satan, take care of these two." Goku said.

Satan was shocked, but regained his composer becoming serious. "Thank you, Goku-san!" he said.

Goku set them down. "I ain't putting up with this any more! Bebi you bastard…!" Goku exclaimed as he burst off to fight Bebi.

"Mama? Mama? Shake it off! You too, Grandma!" Pan said worriedly.

"You know until we can do something about the eggs in their bodies, it might best to leave them unconscious like this." Hercule stated.

Pan and Hercule looked down at Chichi and Videl as Bebi and Goku clashed. (As a side note: During The Goku Bebi clash Bebi does not fire a Super Galic Gun at Earth. Instead the two simply fight head to head for about a half hour. Later into the fight Pan and Hercule had shifted their attention towards Goku and Bebi. Goku had just fired a 10x kamehameha at Bebi to what appeared to have no effect. It was at that moment that Pan and Hercule heard a few moans from Chichi and Videl, the two were awakening. Hercule instantly grabbed Pan and backed away from the girls. The Two got up opening their eyes. They began to look around. "Videl..." Hercule said nervously.

"Mama, Grandma your okay. Good thing Grandpa Goku got to you in time. If not for him Bebi's energy blast would have killed you." The two turned their focus to Hercule and Pan smiling. "Thank you. Now come give your grandma and mama a hug. We've missed you so, Pan."

Hercule clutched Pan tightly. "Stay back Pan, they have Bebi's eggs in them. We can't trust them."

"Hey relax dad, actually Bebi helped us." Videl said calmly.

"Inadvertently that is." Chchi interjected.

""That big explosion from Bebi's attack completely fried whatever eggs Bebi had put inside us" Videl added.

"Ya Mr. Satan. That Bebi freak essentially freed us from his control through his own attack." Chchi said.

Hercule was hesitant, but Pan just broke free from Hercule and came to her mama. She gave her a hug as Videl hugged her back. "My little daughter standing up to Bebi and supporting Goku how…" Suddenly she pushed Pan into Chchi who locked her arms around Pan. "Completely terrible!" She burst off and in no time had kicked Hercule across the face sending him sliding across the rocky floor.

"Grandpa!" Pan yelled breaking free from Chichi's hold and flying to her fallen Grandpa. Videl intercepted Pan half way their dropkicking into Pan sending her sliding past her grandpa on the rocky path. Hercule rubbed his head in pain then looked to Videl who pointed behind him. Hercule turned around to see a bruised Pan laying helplessly on the ground. Before Hrcule could think of what to do next Videl had appeared behind Hercule karate chopping him in the back of the neck. Hercule fell face first to the ground.

"How dare you two stand in direct defiance of Bebi-sama." Videl grabbed Hercule by the arm lifting him up. "All Bebi-sama wants is to bring a new age for the tuffles and unite the universe in peace " Videl said.

Suddenly Pan interjected as she was slowly getting up.

"Mama stop don't do this. Bebi is Evil. You'd never hurt us were your family. Bebi is controlling you. You have to remember life before this freak took control of your mind, remember please mama!" Pan desperately spoke trying to reach out to her mom.

"Now that my dear daughter is where you are wrong, everything I do for Bebi-sama I do on my own free will. I am happy living on this planet as a tuffle. You could have been happy to but instead you choice to defy me, your father and Bebi-sama. I..I will not allow you to turn me against Bebi with your LIES!!" she yelled swinging Hercule around in a circle before releasing him into Pan. The two collided.

After a brief pause Chchi spoke. "Now finish them on behalf of Bebi-sama"

Videl turned to Chchi and nodded then turned back to her targets walking slowly towards her helpless prey.

Hercule slowly opened his eyes his vision fading in and out before finally becoming clear to the presence of Videl. His eyes wandered over to Pan who lay bruised up. Hercule felt a forceful kick to his side, direct from Videl causing him to roll over off of Pan. Videl looked down on Pan smiling evily.

Hercule struggled to turn his head and look on at Videl who was eyeing Pan sickly. That look in Videl's eyes that monstrous gleam. That wickedly excited smile. No. No more he couldn't take this, he was the World Martial Arts Champion, and regardless of the fact that Videl was his daughter, he refused to allow her to bring anymore pain to Pan.

"Stay away from her!" Hercule yelled

Hercule jumped up and lunged forward striking Videl with a lighting fast punch across the face. Videl stumbled backwards slightly. But Hercule gave her no time to react launching an uppercut upon Videl's chin spinning himself around in the process his back to her chest, he elbowed her square in the gut. He spun himself around to face her and side kicked her with his right foot at the throat causing her to fall to both knees. She coughed up some blood as Hercule stood proud, now in a heroic pose. "Thats it Bebi you will control my daughter, no longer I'm gonna drive this egg out with MY...SUPER ULTRA MEGATON PUNCH!" He brought his fist back behind his body then lunged it forward straight at Videl's face.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Left you all with abit of suspense eh? That twas the plan at least, I'm not sure when the next chapter will come, but I'll try to get it up farely soon. Once again I'd really like to see your commentsa and now how I'm doing. Thanks and bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Next One to Die

Chapter 3: The Next One to Die.

_Time for a quick recap where I'll explain at what point in the battle Goku And Bebi are as well as explain what has happened in their battle during the time that Videl, Chichi, Pan and Hercule were having their conflict. Anyways here we go._

_Goku had released the kamehameha x10 which had no effect. Bebi mocks him claiming no saiyan will be able to overcome Bebi's righteous power. _

_Bebi launches a flurry of strikes at Goku whom easily avoids them all...that is until Bebi catches Goku with his tail locking Goku into a bind. He swings his tail around bashing Goku into several rock formations then lets Goku go tossing him into the air, where Bebi unleashes a Super Galic Gun upon Goku who falls to the ground._

"Now I'll finish this on behalf of all the Tuffles and finally bring true peace to my planet" Bebi said preparing to finish Goku.

From the Kai Planet came Old Kai's voice

"So far Bebi has been fighting incredibly smart. I certain didn't expect him to gain control of this ape form and yet has."

"What do you mean elder, he still has to rely solely on his brute strength" Kabito said

"What I ment Kabito is that...even now with all of his incredible power, he still tries to be as careful as possible, with regards to his own planet and people. By now I would of expected him to lose control again and attack uncontrollably." Old Kai responded

"Ahh I see, but he hasn't ancestor. Rather he has made sure to focus his attacks solely on Goku. Its almost like shortly after nearly blasting Videl and Chichi to death, he changed completely." Kabito added in.

"Yes, and now he has Goku down and if he lands with this next blow its over for Goku" Old Kai said as the two looked on completely unaware of what was going on with Hercule and Pan.

"Bebi-sama! Finish off that despicable Saiyan!" His loyal Tuffle followers chant.

Goku lays on the ground pondering his fate.

_"D-damn it, man... Am I going to get done in like this...?"_

Bebi was just about to deliver the final blow when, in a flash, Bebi finds himself unable to move. His body being paralyzed of movement. Then as if on command he suddenly collapses to the ground in pain completely and utterly bewildered.

"What the hell is going on!? Whats going on!?" Bebi says laying on the ground.

"Ah so thats it!" Bebi says after a short pause recalling Goku's previous 10x Kamehameha.

"Damn! You mean I'm just now starting to be affected by that?" Bebi says struggling to get back up.

Goku floats back up into the sky. "Apparently my 10x Kamehameha had quite an effect on you."

"That's not true! Its just that it would have been so easy to kill you just now that my heart wasn't in it!" Bebi says refusing to accept that Goku's attack had worked.

"Nope. It worked, it must be all you can manage just to stand up right now." Goku responds with.

"Enough, you prolonged your death long enough. I promise to strike you down once and for all with my righteous furry." Bebi said determinedly.

"We'll just see about that." Goku taunted.

Another clash between the two would soon begin.

Meanwhile else where on the planet Hercule was fighting Videl. His Super Ultra Megaton Punch was coming straight at Videl. If things had turned out perfectly for Hercule it would be only a matter of seconds before Videl was saved or at least ko'd, but things didn't always work out perfectly this Hercule would soon find out. The fist almost connected when a hand shot upward catching Hercule's fist. The hand closed tightly around Hercule's fist. Videl smirked rising up her hand holding his fist, she began to slowly bend his arm overpowering him, she brings her dad to his knees.

"Its over dad. I've lost all love and respect for you. Your existence threatens my new life style. I'm sorry, but you must die"

"Videl sweety, stop please I'm begging you. You don't really want to do this I....".

Taking her free hand she backhands him quickly shutting him up in an instant. She then releases her grip on his fist spins her body around and comes back around kicking him forcefully in the head. Hercule rolls onto his back lying unconscious on the ground. Videl places her foot on his throat pushing forcefully. Hercule groans silently as she pushes down harder and harder. Pan begins to slowly rise up her eyes opening to the disturbing sight of her mother choking her grandpa. "....Grandpa No!" she quickly rushes towards her grandpa, but its too late. The moaning ends and in its place comes complete silence, Hercule is dead.

Pan suddenly screeches to a halt. "Grandpa nooooo!!!" she screams falling to her knees, crying sadly. Videl turns to face her daughter.

"Shut up! All of this could have been prevented if you hadn't tried to defy Bebi-sama."

"Mama, mama why? Grandpa loved you, he cared about you. He only wanted to save you to free you from Bebi." She sobbed tears rolling down her eyes.

"I don't need or want to be saved. I am happy as I am, you could have been happy like me you had chosen to become a glorious Tuffle when we offered you the opportunity. But instead you refused and now for all that you have done against Bebi-sama you will pay" Videl said smiling evily towards her daughter and now sworn enemy.

Pan's eyes widen, asd she gasped at the thought of her mom killing her. "I..I.." She couldn't come up with any words, she was afraid, scared. She turned around and jumped into the air bursting off at her fastest speed. Despite all of her fears she feared death the most she wished Grandpa Goku was here, she wished he had stopped her, had saved her other grandpa, but he wasn't she would have to find her own way to survive.

**___________________________________________________________**

**I hope whoever reads this has enjoyed my story so far. I plan on updating at every chance I get. Once again comment please that way I can know if anyone has read my story.**


	4. Chapter 4: Ultra Holy Water

Chapter 4: Ultra Holy Water.

_Something that need be pointed out I am still using the japanese to english subtitles for parts of certain characters speeches so expect a change in the name for Sacred Water. As its true properly translated name is Ultra Holy Water. Also Kami/Dende's Lookout will be called by its properly translation. The Heavenly Realm. Expect abit of a twist with regards to the Ultra Holy Water._

In the midst of the Bebi-Goku battle the two warriors were beginning to show signs of exhaustion and fatigue. They had given each other some much from the Super Galic Gun to the 10x kamehameha now they were at the point of trading physical strikes with one another. Goku stood in midair across from Bebi. The tuffle brought his right fist down smashing ontop of Goku who was pushed down to the ground. Yet he refused to be smushed holding Bebi's fist up with both his hands lifting it up little by little to find an opening and get out of the way. He lifted it high enough so that he could slid out and came flying towards Bebi's face unleashing a flurry of kicks from his right foot directly at Bebi's face. The tuffle absorbed the hits and suddenly brought his head back before bring it forward to smash into Goku. As Goku fell downward Bebi brought his right fist upward to ram right into Goku's body driving him back upward. Bebi sent his right fist at the injured Goku only to have the saiyan fade away and reappear near Bebi's face racing towards it he slid his right foot forcefully across Bebi's right cheek his speed taking him across the cheek and behind Bebi's head where he took that same right foot and suddenly bent it backwards to strike the heel into the back of Bebi's head. This jerked Bebi's head forward. But a few moments later, Goku turned his body around racing towards the side of Bebi's face he rushed towards it delivering a powerful strike from his right fist knocking Bebi down. However as Bebi fell his open hand smacked Goku into the ground as well. It was a double KO with both warriors laid out on the ground.

This caused Videl who had been chasing after Pan to stop pursing her. Videl stopped at the sound of two loud thuds, one bigger than the other. She turned to look off in the direction of the noises. Realizing that her master could be seriously hurt. This gave Pan the opportunity to escape and hide...for now at least.

Back to the Kai Planet. "Oh no! Goku-san's power is gone, too! It's a double-knockout!" Kabito exclaimed.

Suddenly Old Kai spoke up cheerfully. "All right! This is our chance!"

"What chance would that be?" Kabito asked.

"Its now or never! If we're going to finish him off, that is!" spoke Old Kai seriously.

"I see! I'm going to go there and revive Goku-san, right?" Kabito replied standing up.

"You nitwit. You don't have the kind of power it would take to revive Super Saiyan 4 Goku!" Old Kai spoke.

"Then...?" Kabito asked

"You're going to revive Trunks and the others" Old Kai says causing the others to blink in shock.

"What are you saying? Remember? Trunks-san and the others are our enemies right now! And you want me to...?" replies Kabito.

Old Kai turns his head back slightly. "There's the Ultra Holy Water, right?"

"Ultra Holy Water... Oh, yeah!" Kabito says starting to get excited.

"We can use that, huh? I should have known, Honorable Ancestor!"

"What is this Ultra Holy Water?" Sugaro asks the Kais.

"Ultra Holy Water, you see...refers to a sacred water of legend, which is kept in the Heavenly Realm, and can purify any toxin."

"That's some incredible stuff, huh?" Sugaro paused for a second. "But hey you said that it can purify any toxin, is whatever has happened to these people truly the cause of a toxin?" Sugaro asked.

"Well, uh..." Kabito stuttered unable to come up with a good answer.

"Rrr...Kabito!" The elder Kai yelled towards him.

"Umm..you see or...well in this case purify anything that would alter a person from who they original were." Kabito lamely replied with.

"Ahh I see so they don't have to be evil people...filled with toxin to have the Ultra Holy Water work on them?" Sugaro replied with.

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER IF THEY ARE FILLED WITH EVIL OR NOT THE MAIN POINT IS IT WILL WORK ON THEM!" The elder shouted loudly. Stopping to catch his breath before picking back up. "Now that you've got it, why don't you go get it right away!?"

"T-that's right. I have to hurry, very well then, Kai Kai!!" Kabito said fading away.

"My, my you two sure do put me to a lot of trouble..." The elder said sitting back down.

Kabito suddenly reappeared.

"That was awfully fast, huh?" Old Kai said as he turned to look at Kabito.

Kabito began to twiddle with his fingers blushing embarrassedly.

"Well, you see, it's... where exactly is the Ultra Holy Water?" Kabito asked.

The other 3 fell down suddenly.

"Look, you... really, what is it you do with all your time!?" Old Kai asked laying on his back.

Kabito scratches his head as the 3 get back up.

"Try studying a little!" Old Kai suggests

"I'm sorry..." Kabito says feeling small.

"It's in the throne room of the temple in the Heavenly Realm!" yells Old Kai.

"U-understood!" Kabito says fading away quickly once again.

Kabito Kai has landed on the Heavenly Realm and had sneaked past Popo and Dende. He was now in the right room looking at all the large pots of water checking to see which one was the Ultra Holy Water. It is at that point that Dende and Popo show up and begin questioning Kabito.

"Do not tell me that even you, Kaioshin-sama, are trying to interfere with Bebi-sama's marvelous plans?" Dende asked.

"N-no I'd n-never w-want to in-interfere with his p-plans, not if they are m-marvelous, but hey if I knew of what these m-marvelous plans entailed I would be less likely to want to stop them." Kabito said beginning to sweat

Dende sighed. "Bebi-sama wishes to unit the universe as Tuffles thus creating an age of absolute peace. No wars no more fighting. Just peace, peace and prosperity for all."

"Ohh my t-that d-d-does s-sound nice. Per-perhaps I should go and tell Elder K-kai about th-this..."

Dende sighed again looking down as he shook his head. "Even though you are Kaioshin-sama, I cannot fully trust you to keep your word." Dende looked up at him. "I cannot permit you to leave. Bebi-sama must speak with you first." After Dende said that Kabito turned around and bolted off like a mad man causing Dende and Popo to pursue him.

"Hold it!" Dende yelled towards Kabito.

Kabito stopped for a second to lift a large jar with water in it. He splashed the water from the jar at Dende and Popo.

"W-what are you doing!?" yelled Dende as water splashed against himself and Popo.

Kabito quickly grabbed another jar chucking water at them again, and then chucking the rest of the remaining water at them.

"Stop that!" yelled Dende to Kabito as water came at them.

Kabito grabbed another jar lifting it high above his head he threw what water was in the jar at the two. But the two just burst right through the water un phased. Kabito gives up turning tail and running as he looks behind at the two gaining on him.

"What, each one of those was the wrong one huh? Is it really in here!?"

Popo and Dende had Kabito cornered. "You can't run any more!" Dende said confidently towards Kabito.

Kabito reached behind himself and felt a small jar. Popo lunged at Kabito who responded by fling whatever was in that jar at Popo. The water fell into Popo's mouth and he was fried.

Contrary to belief, the sacred water did not remove any toxins as Popo had none. All that he had within himself was an egg. An egg that allowed himself to become an Tuffle. Nothing more, nothing less. So then what the water did do was destroy that egg. It couldn't find any toxins in his body so instead it went after anything abnormal in his body, meaning the egg. Popo fell to his knees his hands holding his head as he shook voilently screaming in pain. Light blue glowing lines appeared on various parts of his body, they flashed with brilliance. Even his eyes turned completely light blue flashing brightly. "W-whats happening to you Popo? Popo!" Dende screamed the last part.

Kabito Kai himself was at first totally freaked out by the effect the Ultra Holy Water was having on him. This was something the legends had never depicted happening. The truth was, the Ultra Holy Water was meant to enter a person's body and destroy the toxins within them. During the process of eliminating the toxins the water would safely evaporate as it destroyed the toxins. However with no toxins to destroy, instead the water would simply destroy, the abnormality i.e. the egg, but wouldn't evaporate, instead remaining in the person's body. The water was not meant to remain un-evaporated in a person's body doing so would cause negative harmful effects such as the ones Popo was experiencing. But that was only just the beginning of the waters wicked side effect, for it had another after effect.

However as long as it worked Kabito didn't care about the side effect. So he smiled happily and yelled "Here!" chucking some of the water at Dende who would turn to face Kabito only to be blasted by the water. The same effect that happened to Popo happened to Dende and the two screamed in pain as they shook around violently. After a few minutes a bright blue light shot out bursting from their bodies. They stopped shaking and the lines disappeared their eyes fading back to normal, they were Tuffle's no more. But what Kabito saw shocked him. They both appeared normal except for a few cuts on their bodies. Popo had 3 cuts on his right arm near his shoulder and one deep cut on the top of his left hand. Dende had two deep cuts that formed an X on his right cheek and another long deep cut on his left cheek. Dende and Popo looked at Kabito bewildered, but then quickly yelled in pain as they felt the sting of the cuts on their bodies. "Hold on you guys I'll get this sorted out right away."

**___________________________________________________________**

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4. I'd really like to see at the very least one comment before I release chapter 5, as I really wanna know how I'm doing.**


	5. Chapter 5: Trunks, Gohan, Goten

_Wow I honestly thought no one had read my story or reviewed had I payed attention I'd have posted more chapters. So ya srry for the delay if anyone is still willing to read it here is the next chapter & please please review._

Chapter 5: Trunks, Gohan, Goten.

Back on the Tuffle planet Chichi and Videl were standing next to each other looking across an empty path at a knocked out giant ape and Super Saiyan 4. "Videl, we have to do something, we can't just let Bebi-sama die like this. He is are glorious King." Chchi said to Videl.

"I know, I know..." Videl was in deep thought thinking, when it hit her. "I got it. Heres what we'll do. We're gonna revive Gohan, Goten, and TRunks so that they can lend their support to Bebi-sama and perhaps save his life and give him the power to finish off that saiyan. Here is what we do. I'm gonna find Gohan and get him up. You go grab Goten and we'll meet back here, then we'll get Trunks back up and with all their saiyan power I'm sure they can help Bebi-sama." Videl said sternily as if giving out orders.

"Yes right, and hey if all else fails, I'm sure Queen Bulma is coming up with her own plan too." Chchi said.

"Exactly. I believe I sensed all 3 of them near each other though still abit of a ways apart at least Trunk's energy is. He might of been knocked apart from them during the fights on this planet.." Videl said "Hope on Chchi lets go!" Videl said as Chchi jumped on her back, Videl flew off near the ki she sensed as Gohan's and Goten's kis.

Back at the Heavenly Realm Kabito had finished using his powers to completely heal Dende and Popo. After giving them a very brief run down of things he bid them good-bye and teleported to where he sensed Trunk's energy signal.

Kabito appeared not far from Trunks and ran to the fallen tuffle/saiyan boy.

Kabito scooped him up by the back of the neck lifting his head up he spoke. "Trunks-san, please, come out of it! Trunks-san?"

Trunk's moaned in slight pain little did he knows things were about to get much more painful for him.

"Here, please drink some of this." Kabito said as he poured some of the water down Trunk's throat. Just like Popo and Dende the light blue glowing lines appeared on his body. Though they could only be seen on his legs as the rest of his body was covered up by his clothes. His eyes flashed a pure light blue. His body shook wildly his arms flopping around as were his legs. After a few minutes a bright blue light burst from his body pushing Kabito back his body stopped shaking. The lines fading away his eyes returning to normal But as the light had cleared He saw a site similiar to Dende and Popo but much worse. His left pant leg almost completely torn off. Several tears on the sleeves of his clothing. On the top of his forehead was a cut as well. Kabito rushed to Trunks.

"K-Kaioshin-sama...?" Trunks asked weakly as he had opened his eyes.

"Trunks-san! You're awake." Kabito said.

"Ahh.." Trunks moaned in pain feeling the sting of his wounds.

"You'll be alright, just give me a moment." Kabito said sticking his hands down at Trunks he used his powers to completely heal Trunks.

"What in the world was I..?" Trunks said as Kabito had finished healing him.

"You were being controlled by Bebi. Acting as his slave." Kabito said.

"Hmm...funny I didn't feel controlled. Maybe slightly influenced, but defiantly not controlled." Trunks said honestly rising up to a standing position.

"Regardless you obeyed Bebi's will and fought against your close friend Goku." Kabito spoke back.

"Ya, but didn't the pure blooded Saiyans destroyed the Tuffle race or something like that." Trunks said.

"What are you saying?" Kabito asked questioning Trunks.

"Well...Bebi was kind of justified in going after Goku." Trunks replied.

"Yes, but you've known Goku much longer than Bebi. He is a close friend besides Bebi is inside your father's body controlling it. Anyways Bebi and Goku are both knocked out at the moment. Goku needs your help." Kabito said as rain started falling.

"What!? You want me to finish off Bebi!?" Trunks asked slightly surprised.

"Yes as soon as possible. I'm going to go return Gohan-san and Goten-san to their senses" Kabito spoke seriously.

Trunks let out a deep sigh then nodded to Kabito. "All right, understood!" Trunks said before flying off.

_We're counting on you, Trunks-san._ Kabito thought "Kai kai!!" Kabito said as he disappeared.

Meanwhile Videl and Chich arrived near Gohan and Goten.

Videl shook Goten trying to wake him up. "Gohan, Gohan please wake up."

Chichi shook Goten. "Please wake up Goten. Your master needs you. Please wake up."

Gohan slowly opened his eyes. "uh...Videl?" Gohan said.

"Ohh thank god your awake." Videl said happily clasping her arms around Gohan.

"whats going on? Last I remember Bebi had blasted me." Gohan said.

Just then Kabito appeared before them, Ultra Holy Water in hand.

"Kaioshin-sama?" Gohan said suprised.

Kabito jumped Videl got in a fighting stance.

"What were you thinking of doing?" Videl asked._ Come to think of it Trunk's power is activate right now._

"This!" Kabito said before Goten dropkicked into Kabito who fell to the ground dropping his bottle.

"I don't think so Kaioshin-sama. You will not do anything." Goten said.

Kabito looked at the cracked bottle. Kabito quickly grabbed the bottle before anyone could attack him.

"Kai Kai!!" He teleported away.

"That was a close one. Eh Gohan?" Goten said looking to Gohan.

"Ya I wonder what was in that bottle, it looked familiar?" Gohan asked.

"I dunno, but whatever it was he sure did plan on using it against us. I saw him unscrewing the top and bam I caught him." Goten said.

"Ya so Videl, Chichi whats going on?" Gohan asked turning to them.

"Make a long story short. Bebi has become an Oozaru inorder to stop Goku who is back alive as a Super Saiyan 4." Videl said.

"Ahh so dad is alive and has reached a level beyond Super Saiyan 3." Gohan said calmly.

"Man I thought Bebi had finished him off. Hey by the way Gohan do you sense that Trunk's ki."

"Ya I do Goten." Gohan said.

"I sensed it as well" Videl said.

"I doubt he was able to recover on his own especially considered the power behind that blast we took." Gohan said.

"I think what was ever in that bottle must of gotten to him, via Kabito." Goten said.

"hmm..." Gohan pondered something in his mind.

"What is it Gohan hunny?" Videl asked.

"That bottle I swear I've...wait!" Gohan exclaimed.

"HUH??" Videl, Chichi, and Goten all said.

"I know it now. That bottle. Its Ultra Holy Water. I remember b/c it was used against Garlic Jr." Gohan said.

"Garlic Jr. He was the one that made us all evil minions to him." Chichi said.

"Who?" Goten and Videl asked.

"He was around before your time, Goten. And we hadn't meet Videl. But ya the water was used to purify the world. Yet still that water was used when we went evil I can't imagine it working against us. After all we have merely become Tuffles." Gohan said pondering things.

"Yet he still tried to use it against us" Chichi stated.

"I know. Perhaps it does work, thou it could have a negative side effect." Gohan said.

"Ya, anyways we need to gather up a plan to help Bebi." Goten stated.

"Exactly. Videl last I checked Hercule and Pan were still alive." Gohan said.

"Not Hercule I finished him, he and Pan were working directly against Bebi. I believe Pan might of been the cause for Goku's new transformation." Videl said.

"Then heres what we do. Me and Goten will go to Bebi's aid if Trunks tries to stop us well deal with him. You need to hunt down Pan. We can't allow anymore resistance against Bebi to exist. She might be the cause of future problems if allowed to live." Gohan said.

"Got it." Videl said nodding.

"What about me?" Chichi asked.

"Be on guard if needed by Bebi. Lets go Goten." Gohan said

Gohan and Goten turned to face each other then both blasted off.


	6. Chapter 6: Pan's Unfortunate Accident

Chapter 6: Pan's unfortunate accident.

While all of that was going on, Bulma was hard at working coming up with a plan to revive Bebi.

Bulma had watched both Bebi and Goku fall to the ground and was now presently standing near her computer typing rapidly on the keyboard as she spoke to herself.

"There's no way Bebi-sama could be done in by a saiyan!"

"Please, get up, Bebi-sama! Get up!"

She had set up the bruits wave amplifier to target Bebi. After some searching by the cannon's computer it locked onto Bebi.

"Bebi-sama, accept this, if you would Get up once more, please!" Bulma said.

She pushed a red button and the cannons began to charge up power.

"Bruits wave, fire!" Bulma yelled

3 green beams launched off high into the sky. The 3 beams collided high in the air and reflected down into one stronger green beam that descended down on Bebi. Bebi began screaming as energy from the Bruits wave rained on him.

Bulma locked on at her screen.

"Please, get up, Bebi-sama!" she shouted at the screen.

Bebi continued to get hit with energy as Bulma's worried face turned to a smile.

"W-what is this? Power! I'm being filled with power!" Bebi said.

"What is going on!?" Bebi said to Bulma.

"Bebi-sama, It's the Bruits waves! Your whole body is being bathed in Bruits waves, so please regain your strength!" Bulma exclaimed happily.

Cannons increased their power. As Goku slowly waged his tail gaining some of the Bruit's waves power.

"What is it? What is happening to Oozaru Bebi?" Old Kai asked looking on from his crystal ball.

The energy rain suddenly stopped, with Bebi thunderously stomping to his feet.

Videl stopped in her tracks. "Bebi-sama, it looks like Bulma figured out a way to give Bebi-sama back his strength." Videl commented on before returning back to finding Pan.

Gohan and Goten smiled happily flying towards Bebi-sama as they realized their master was back to full strength.

"well done! Well done, Bulma!" Bebi exclaimed.

Trunks had become worried about Bebi's sudden surge in ki, when Kabito appeared before Trunks. "Ahh! Kabito. Did you feel that power surge from Bebi too." Trunks spoke suddenly stopping in his tracks.

"Yes, but we have even more problems." Kabito said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked.

"Videl and Chichi are up and well. Whats worse they awoke Gohan and Goten before I could save them from Bebi's evil twisted control." Kabito said.

"Hey it wasn't all that bad as a Tuffle." Trunks spoke then pausing for a moment.

"Infact it wasn't bad at all" Trunks stated.

"How can you say that Bebi was using you. Making you act as his slave." Kabito countered.

"No he wasn't. Actually I didn't mind helping his noble cause, as a Tuffle I felt justified in his reasons to kill Goku." Trunks said forcefully.

"Rrrr...thats not the point Trunks. Gohan and Goten are still are enemies. We need a plan to save Goku and free your father fast."

"Alright, alright relax. We can come up with something." Trunks said as the two began formulating a plan.

Bebi chuckled happily, but his laughter was soon to be interrupted by Goku.

"You're in a good mood, ain't you? Yo! You sure took your sweet time, huh? I was getting tired of waiting." Goku said sitting down on a ledge one leg crossed over the other.

"It appears you still have enough strength left to speak." Bebi stated stomping near Goku.

Goku jumped off the ledge speaking directly to Bebi.

"While you were all worn out, I got myself plenty of rest, you see...After all, if I can't have a little more fun with our battle, It won't be worth having become Super Saiyan 4!"

"Is that so? Sorry about that! In that case, let's make sure that starting now, we fully enjoy ourselves... to death!" Bebi said cracking his fists.

From the kai planet Sugaro spoke. "That's our Sonny Goku! With that spirit, he can still keep a-going at it. Isn't that right, Kaioshin-sama?" Sugaro Kai was staring closely at the crystal ball.

After a few moments of staring he said. "No, its not. Goku's talk is no more than a ruse."

"Eh...That was a ruse?" Sugaro asked worriedly.

"He doesn't have hardly any power remaining. If he were to shoot, he could manage one regular Kamehameha, and that's all." Old Kai spoke.

"Y-you can't mean it...!" Sugaro said.

Bebi threw a punch and Goku teleported out of the way into the air.

"Earlier, I couldn't keep myself from being childish and indiscriminately attacking, but this time, I will kill you for sure!" Bebi spoke.

"For you being Bebi, to be acting childish is quite a laugh!" Goku said.

Bebi pulled his fist back up from the ground.

_This is bad, my energy level is pretty low. I can probably hold my own physically, but I won't be able to fire any energy blasts and if I use up too much of my speed, I might not be able to move. Looks like I'm gonna need to face him head on. I'll rely on my endurance and physical power over speed and energy._

"Now then...How about we finally get serious about this?" Bebi said.

"Yeah! Let's enjoy what comes next! It'll let me show off the true nature of Super Saiyan 4!" Goku said breaking into a fighting stance.

Bebi let out a mighty scream pushing Goku back.

Goku slid to the ground rising back up. Bebi chuckled as he stomped slowly towards Goku.

On another part of the Tuffle planet Bra was standing alone, looking around. She had sensed Pan's ki around here somewhere and was trying to call out to her friend. "Pan! Pan! please come out. Pan! Its me Bra, I'm on your side." She continued searching.

Pan on the other hand was curled up like a ball backed against part of a wall. Tears streaming down the young girls eyes as she felt so alone.

"Videl and Chichi may have forget, but I remember full well that you saved us from Goku in his Oozaru form." Bra said.

"Without you we would have most defiantly been killed" Bra added.

Pan was upset, but realized Bra was her only hope. Maybe Bra really ment it, she had to trust in her friend.

"Bra.." Pan whispered silently, still hiding.

"Hey Pan!" Bra said turning her eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Thank god your okay, I was so worried." Bra said cheerfully.

"Ya, but what are you doing, even if I saved your life Bebi still has an egg inside you." Pan stated.

"Yes true, but I'm not gonna let Bebi turn me against the one that saved my life, my best close friend." Bra stated.

"Ya my mom feed me a similar line before turning on me." Pan stated speaking with distrust.

"Pan your mom is being twisted by Bebi. Shes acting as nothing more than a puppet. I'm not being controlled as strongly as she is. I promise I won't let Bebi turn me into what Videl has become. I refuse to hate you thou Bebi's egg is telling me otherwise." Bra countered with.

"I...alright I have my faith in you, please don't turn against me too. If you feel Bebi's egg trying to take over your mind completely, give me a fair warning to run, got it?" Pan asked

"Sure thing if I feel like I'm losing control, I'll warn you far ahead of time." Bra stated obliging to Pan's request.

Pan popped out from her hiding spot and slowly moved towards Bra, who ran straight to Pan giving her a friendly embrace with a tight hug.

"Thank gods Pan, I know you put alot of faith in me just now and promise to try my best not to let you down." Bra said hugging her friend happily.

Little did Pan know Bra was lying, and very well at that.

Suddenly the two sensed Videl's ki nearing.

"Ahh mama! Bra, Bra what do I do...please help me" she started crying wiggling around in her friends arms.

"Relax. Don't worry Pan won't find you I'll drive her off. You go hide and suppress your ki down way low." Bra stated as Pan ran back to her hiding spot. Videl descended. "Hey Bra, I just felt Pan's ki around here, have you been looking for her to. You know she aided Goku in his battle with Bebi." Videl said.

"Actually yes I was, but I don't know where she is. Shes been supressing her ki very well. All I can get is a faint single, she might be off somewhere far away from here." Bra stated, however using her hand she pointed off near a cracked wall, smiling towards Videl. Videl smiled back floating in the air moving silently near the cracked wall.

Pan sighed in relief. _I really can trust her. Thank you Bra. Thank you so..._

she stopped as she now saw Pan staring her down. "Ahh!!" she leapt up only to have Videl grab her by the collar and slam her through the wall.

"Bra how could you WHY? WHY IS IT EVERYONE I TRUST TURNS ON ME!" she yelled starting to cry.

"Pan you should know its wrong to lie. I was merely trying to be honorable and just. So I had to tell Videl." Bra said smirking.

"No you betrayed me Bra. You turned your back on..." Before she could continue Videl smashed her elbow hard into Pan's face releasing her grip on Pan causing Pan to spin around backwards till she was right infront of Bra. "Pan, how dare you disrespect Bebi-sama. He is more than just my master. He is my father and I am his daughter. Hurting Bebi-sama is the same as hurting me your supposed Best Friend. Yet you go against Bebi-sama and thus hurt me and ruin are friendship." Bra spoke angrily. Smacking Pan across the face with her right hand. Then using her right foot pushes it forcefully into Pan's chest sending Pan into Videl who clasped her arms around Pan's body. Pan struggled to get free, but it was no use. So Videl slowly floated herself and Pan towards Bra. "Let me go! let me go, Bra I never hurt are friendship, I never ruined it you did by becoming Bebi's slave you were turned against me. Bebi wrecked it not me. Once Pan was close enough Bra spoke again. "Sama! My father should be referred to as Bebi-sama, nothing else. You hurt my feelings Pan, from the moment you dared strike the glorious Bebi-sama. Now we can never be friends again and on my father, Bebi-sama's behalf I will personally end everything for you."

Mere seconds after Bra spoke Pan felt pain. Bra had struck her in the gut with her fist. A cry of pain was heard as Bra brought her fist back and struck again. Another scream came and Bra repeated the process. Pan had never been so badly broken. Betrayed by her own mom and best friend. All that was left for her was death.


	7. Chapter 7: Sick Violence

Chapter 7: Sick Voilence

_Warning this is going to be a very brutal and violent chapter so if your not into violence and partial nudity (thou not graphic) Then please stay away._

Goku was about to launch an attack when he felt the a familiar power level fading. He had been so caught up in the battle with Bebi that he hadn't thought about Pan or Hercule. But now he was certain Pan's energy was fading. Without thinking twice Goku took his attention from Bebi and sprinted off, if you could even call his slow dash a sprint, towards Pan.

_"...where does he think hes going" _Bebi thought as he saw the saiyan wondering away.

Bebi simply pointed a single finger at Goku and with in seconds a blast was fired hitting Goku who fell to the ground.

While Goku was layed out on another part of the planet Trunks had been plotting with Kabito, however all of that was brought to a halt when Trunks felt an energy level slipping.

"Have you guys been paying attention to anyone else beyond Bebi and Goku. You said yourself Videl and Chichi were left with Hercule and Pan. Now Videl and Chchi are awaken." Trunks stated.

"Trunks now isn't the time to be pondering things that have no relevance to the current situation, Goku needs are help." Kabito tried to calm Trunks down.

"Relevance the point I'm trying to make is what about Hercule and Pan." Trunks pointed out.

"Uhh they..." Kabito was cut off.

"Wait I can feel an energy growing weaker by the second and its not in Goku's direction....Pan!" He instantly burst off in that direction.

Within a few minutes he was halted by a forceful dropkick from Goten sending him into the ground. Trunks struggled to get up.

"Ahh..." He rubbed his head in pain.

"Another traitor to Bebi-sama" Goten spoke smirking.

"Goten..." Trunks looked on shocked.

"Excellent work Goten. Way to stop to any plans he had" Gohasn said floating next to his brother.

"Gohan what the heck!?" Trunks replied eyeing him. Before anyone could speak Trunks went on. "Pan is losing power and fast! Look I know your aliened with Bebi, but your own daughter is about to die can't you see whats going on? Has Bebi made you heartless or something" Trunks was clearly frustrated.

"She wouldn't listen to reason. We offered her a chance to join us and serve Bebi-sama, but she ignored our offering and instead has worked against Bebi-sama." Gohan stated.

"So just like that your going to forget everything Pan once ment to you because she went against Bebi." Trunks replied.

"I guess then I have nothing further to say to you two" Trunks added as he burst forward ramming his ki charged fists into both Gohan and Goten's chewst his hair a bright gold as an aura flared over him. He leaped forward and into the air leaving the two behind.

With all of that going on a very disturbing site was playing out with mother holding her own daughter in a tight grip as the daughters former best friend beat the snot out of her.

Blood spat from her mouth as she chocked in pain after each hit. Bra haltered her attack looking at a weak eyed Pan who was nearing deaths door.

"Hmm..." Bra smirked eyeing Pan up and down. "You know ordinarily I would feel sorry for you. But given everything you've done from harming innocent Tuffles with your nasty pills to daring to strike lord Bebi-sama I care nothing for you. NOTHING! I'd rather see you dead" She smacked Pan. "However you don't deserve a quick death. No I will make this as painful as possible."

"If only you had joined Bebi-sama when I asked you" Videl smirked.

Pan was too weakened to speak back.

"Let go of her" Bra said

Videl released her and Bra caught her taking her short shirt she ripped it off completely. She then pushed her back into Videl and jumped forward lunging her knee into Pan's face. Instantly Pan screamed loudly as she fell back into her moms arms. Bra smacked her in the face again Pan moaned then Bra jumped up and knee'd her in the face and out came another scream from Pan though it was more silent.

She then performed a spin kick landing her foot into Pans face and after completely the move she followed up quickly with another and another. With each successful kick Pan moaned but her moans grew quieter and quieter. Bra now jumped forward again and delivered one more knee to the face of Pan whom made no noise and then after landing Bra gazed upon the bloody bruised now ugly face of Pan whom was only barely alive if perhaps because of her saiyan blood.

"My my look at your ugly bloody daughter. She truely fits the image of saiyan. I mean look at her ugly face her savage atter not even wearing a shirt. All thats left is her lower half and well expose this saiyan for whom she really is a flithy savage. Lift her up" Bra commanded as Videl put her arms tightly around Pan and lifted up the lifeless body of Pan.

Bra pulled her shoes off violently and her sucks. Then she pulled her pants completely off. Bra began to chuckle as she swung Pan's pants above her in a circle. "What shall we do now Princess Bra-san?" Videl asked

"Give her to me I wanna finish her." Bra said. Videl released Pan and pushed her towards Bra whom caught her and turned her so her back was facing her. Bra smirked savoring this moment.

In one quick motion she snapped Pan's neck killing her. She released Pan who fell to the ground nearly completely naked. The two remaining chucked and laughed gazing at the site of a dead saiyan if not even a full blooded saiyan a saiyan none the less.


	8. Chapter 8: A Hope

Chapter 8: A hope

_Sorry for the late publishing well anyways here it is._

Of 2 females laughter Videl's suddenly fell silent as she smashed face first into the ground from a flying kick. Bra instantly turned to spot Trunks she swung a fist at him but he caught it with one hand and then backhanded her. Before she could react she was hit with an uppercut into the air Trunks followed her, but came to his senses realizing he was striking his own sister he simply pushed her away and came down to meet Videl who had gotten up and was trying to figure out what happened to her. She was caught by Trunks who tossed her into the air & came flying after her striking her again and again in the gut before fading behind her and swing his right foot around striking into her back sending her down to the ground. Trunks landed near Pan it was now evident that the half saiyan was crying tears streaming down his eyes. He feel to his knees lifting Pan's head up gently it was clear that she was absolutely dead. He set let limp head back down his aura blazing furiously around him. Electricity sparking around him. "No..." He said silently.

Gohan and Goten showed up.

"Ohh thank god. He...my brother has been on a rampage." Bra said.

Gohan noticed Videl layed out.

"Stay back I want to deal with him personally." Gohan flew to Videl's side helping her up.

"Your gonna be okay dear I promise it I'll finish Trunks personally." Gohan said.

"G-gohan...be careful" Videl weakily replied with.

Gohan kissed Videl. "Don't worry he is done after what he did to you"

Gohan came near Trunks and Trunks uttered another silent "No..."

"No...what you should be doing is begging for your life because I swear I'll finish you just like they finished Pan." Gohan said as he moved a few steps closer.

Trunks spun completely around with an uppercut to Gohan then a vicious back elbow striking into Gohan's chest knocking him clear across to the other end from its force.

"Brother!..." Goten said.

"Wait..." Gohan struggled to get out of a pile of rocks.

"I said I wanted to finish him and I will" He leaped forward and came to Trunks the two locked hands in a test of strength. Just as it seemed like Gohan was overpowering him, Trunks leapt forward kneeing him in the head knocking Gohan backwards. Trunks the came straight in with a kick to the chest followed by a back sweep which Gohan jumped over and as Trunks rose back up Gohan head butted Trunks backwards. Trunks shook his head and then the two exchanged moves. Fist connecting with fist leg connecting with leg. Gohan eventually broke the chain bring his fist upward to strike into Trunk's gut. He then head butted him backwards again and fired 3 ki blasts at Trunks whom dodged them coming in with a flying kick to Gohan's head who fell backwards catching himself. He came right back at Trunks whom stood in an unguarded postion allowing Gohan to strike at his face while he charged up a ki ball the blast getting bigger he suddenly thrust his hands forward nailing Gohan who was pushed backwards and faded behind him axe handle smashing him to the ground Trunks appeared before a fallen Gohan and Videl came at Trunks whom kicked her in the chest and chopped her in the back of the neck she fell ontop of Gohan.

Goten floated down infront of Trunks. "So I see you've become a Super Sayan to the second level."

Trunks said nothing his eyes narrowed on Goten.

"I realize that I can't defeat you and yet your plight is hopeless. Bebi has been revived and is probably finishing Goku off as we speak." Goten said.

Elsewhere Bebi had Goku backed into a corner. "Damn I just keep taking hit after hit at this rate I'm done for." Goku said to caught up with Bebi to realize Pan's energy was gone.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...its over Goku. Your body cannot possibly sustain much more damage than this. You hold no hope of winning. Yet still I refuse to let up. I won't stop until you-"

Goku leapted upward into the air and uppercut Bebi. Bebi tried to catch Goku and clasp his hands around his body, but Goku brought his hands out to his sides and halted Bebi's hands from clasping around him. Incapable of dodging he would have to power out of this one. He started building up energy and unleashed it to force Bebi's hands away then he would jumped forward with a flying kick to the face. Bebi stumbled backwards shaking his head in pain.

"Enough talk Bebi." Goku said as Bebi quickly unleashed a fire beam from his mouth.

Goku was incapable of dodging this or rather any attack and was forced to take it head on.

"Goku you are out of time you can longer resist me. I'll end this here and now." Bebi said.

The elder Kai looked on through the crystal ball.

"What is Kabito doing. Its obvious Goku has yet to realize Pan is dead"

"Wouldn't that only distract Goku and cause him to lose focus" Sugaro said.

"Goku is the type of warrior who fights with his emotions. Something like this is just what Goku needs to revitalize his power." Elder Kai stated.

Kabito Kai could sense the energy signals of Trunks and Goku, however Pan and Hercule their signals had faded away. "Ohh boy Pan's energy is now completely gone, Still I gotta do something to help out. Trunks is surely dealing with Goten and Gohan which means I could probably get to Goku" Kabito paused. "Ya and then I-i'll. Yes I'll get him supercharged with the news of Pan's death." He flew off towards Goku.

"Thou doesn't it seem kind of wrong that I'm using Pan's death as a means to defeat Bebi." He pondered.

"The heck with it Goku isn't gonna be able to win any other way."

Trunk's dashed forward landing a right jab across Goten's face Then bring his fist back around he chopped into Goten's neck knocking the possesed saiyan sliding across the ground.

Trunks scanned the area noting each of his fallen foes. Then his eyes slowly made their way towards the only one left standing and the weakest one of the bunch. Bra gave a nervous gulp.

_He wouldn't hurt his own sister now...would he?_


	9. Chapter 9: A New Level

Chapter 9: A New Level

"B-brother stop this! You were once a happy tuffle just like me. Don't you remember." Bra pleaded.

Trunks however ignored her meaningless words and slowly walked towards her.

Bra took a step forward then built up the courage and dashed towards Trunks whom stopped her short of him with his extened hand grasping onto her neck.

"T-trunks. I-I-I. Please listen to me. Bebi-sama is not evil he on the contrary wants to end all evil and unit the world in peace."

Trunks tried his best to shake off her words his eyes twitching slightly.

"Can't you recall the day when Bebi-sama re-awakened the egg inside you."

"Rrr..ahh" Trunks brought his free hand to his head as memories of that day came back to him.

_Flashback_

_Vegeta stood proudly smirking with his silver hair and arms crossed. Trunks was on the ground looking at his father or as he now knew him to be Bebi in complete shock._

_"You never knew this, but in the short time I controlled your body I managed to lay my egg." Bebi said as Trunks turned away and tryed to crawl away feeling his mind shift into that of a Tuffle._

_His hands fell to the floor and his head slumped down as the new Tuffle Trunks was born_

_After a few seconds he rose up and turned around to face Bebi. Then in one motion he quickly bowed to one knee. "Bebi-sama I live to serve you and your just cause." Trunks said._

_Bebi laughed satisfied with Trunks new loyalty to him_

_"Excellent. I am glad you have come to see things my way."_

_"Now Bra please come out at once"_

_With that Bra appeared from the kitchen._

_"Yes you called Bebi-sama? Your will is my command" She bowed._

_"Your brother here has become a Tuffle just like you. He now serves are cause.". _

_Bra looked to her brother smiling evily. "Now we can all be a family serving under your will Bebi-sama"_

_"But of course now come to Trunk's side."_

_She did as commanded and bent one knee as he had._

_"You, my two children are glad to be Tuffles is this not true?"_

_"Yes Bebi-sama" The two spoke._

_"And deeply honored as well Bebi-sama. Honored that we were chosen by you to become Tuffles." Bra added._

_Bebi chuckled lightly._

_"Of course you are after all I am soon to be the god of this universe am I not" Bebi asked._

_"Yes absolutely Bebi-sama there is no doubt" Trunks said._

_"No one is more deserving than you Bebi-sama" Bra added._

_"I must ask that you my children will bow and show praise before your master your ruler and your father the honorable Bebi"_

_The two placed their hands on the ground sitting on both knees they began bowing before Bebi._

_"All hail Bebi-sama" Bra started to chant as she bowed up and down._

_Bebi chuckled ever so happily as his children bowed before him praising him as a god._

"Stop stop enouuugh!!!" He dashed ramming right into Bra knocking her down he opened his eyes fully.

Suddenly Gohan jumped onto him choking him in a sleeper. Trunks tried to get out of it as Videl got up. She flew into Trunks with a knee. Trunks choked in pain, but used his ki releasing it to knock Gohan and Videl away.

Before he could react Trunks was blasted in the face by Bra. Trunks stumbled backwards. Bra leapt onto Trunks' shoulders and began punching him in the face before leaping off him and grabbing his arms then using her feet to flip him over herself and onto the ground.

Goku had taken a few more hits head on and was now staring down a confident super powered Oozaru Bebi.

"Goku" A familiar voice yelled.

"Kabito!?" But it was that quick moment of distract that Bebi took advantage of smacking Goku forcefully into the ground. Then Bebi prepared to stomp Goku to bits. "Goku-san Pan..." Shit this is no time to be soft. Kabito thought as Bebi stomped on him. Goku screaming in pain.

"Goku Pan is dead she was killed surely by one of Bebi's slaves no doubt." Kabito blurted out as Bebi stomped on him again and again stomping him to death. It took a few moments for the words to sink in for Goku. He continued to take stomp after stomp. But then it clicked in his brain and as Bebi prepared to kill him with one last stomp the foot was halted.

"You!...." Bebi heard a cold voice say as he felt a once weak power level ascend to incredible heights even beyond its own. The foot rose up ward till it was pointing straight across the area infront of Bebi. Bebi could not believe the power even more so he now felt the ground shaking as a violent energy surged forward. Bebi could see and feel his foot shaking slightly. Then it happened.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Goku screamed and in one wicked twist by Goku Bebi was sent twisting and falling forcefully into the ground.


	10. Chapter 10: Boundless Rage

Chapter 10: Boundless Rage

Trunk's struggled to get up, but as he rose Bra's foot came to his head. He caught the foot with his hands and used one of his own feet to kick her other foot out from under her sending her to the ground. Trunks still holding her leg looked down on her. frustration and anger filling his eyes. He was angry because Pan was dead, but frustrated because he was forced to fight his own sister.

Before Trunks could make his next move Goten came flying into him ramming into Trunks and knocking him off Bra. Trunks stumbled backwards trying to catch his barring when Gohan came from behind and chopped his neck knocking Trunks out and sending him to the ground. Suddenly an earthquake came towards the ground they were standing on.

"...." They were speechless looking off into the distance at a power that was increasing rapidly.

Else where...

Pan had meant the world to Goku. Never would anyone have guessed the young wild boy known as Goku would ever be able to get the attention of any female at least in a romantic way. Yet somehow some way the clueless boy had garned Chichi's affection. Even more amazingly they had a child, a son. Goku as a father what an odd picture. And now 1 child later Goku's first born. Gohan had married and he too had a child a daughter. One with amazing strength despite her low amount of saiyan blood. A rough, tough, forceful, loud, and yet kind girl with black hair. Goku remembered how adamantly she had stood against Bebi even when the odds were so highly stacked against her. Sneaking onto Bebi's new Tuffle Planet jumping right into the fray and nearly being killed by her own dad.

With all her struggles and efforts to stop Bebi she comes so close to seeing through this chaos only to wind up dead. This was one death that did not deserve to happen. The one death Goku could never forgive Bebi for. And the now enraged Goku was going to make certain Bebi payed a thousand times over for Pan's death.

His aura burning red as the ground shook violently his arms and eyes twitching slightly as his energy surged higher and higher.

All of the Tuffle People running around in a chaotic fear striken state at what was going on. Then in one mighty scream Goku's energy shot out from his body creating a blinding light with the light ultimately clearing a warrior as the same as Goku, but with a burning red aura and now clearly black pants floating in the air.

"Get up!...Bebi I'm not finished with you" He yelled assertively.

Bebi shot his eyes open. What in the hell just happened here. One minute he can barely fight and next he's sending me on my ass.

Bebi rose up. "What was all of that nonsense about?" Bebi asked.

Only to be jabbed in the chest with enough force that Bebi stumbled backwards gasping for breath. Bebi was in shock. How could he...he's changed.

But before Bebi could cont. with his thoughts Goku kicked him on the side of the cheek. A shockwave of pain coming to Bebi as Goku then uppercut Bebi.

Bebi was in pain, but refused to allow Goku anymore free hits Bebi brought his head that had been knocked upward down right at Goku. Bebi watched in amazement as Goku's image faded Bebi completely missing.

Goku appeared behind Bebi above his head and came down with a flying dropkick as Goku's feet began burning up. Before Bebi could turn around the feet crashed into the back of his head and sent Bebi down in a forceful manner Bebi smacking into the ground face first.

Kabito looked on in pure excitement. "Alright Goku! Thats the way finish him once and for all"

Bebi lay their for a several moments before using his hands to try and push himself up. However he was unsuccessful as Goku came flying down spinning his body around so his back faced the back of Bebi's head his right elbow crashing into the back of Bebi's head sending him face down again.

His power his speed everything has reached a new level...this this is impossible. What happened what happened to him...Rrrr what did that damned cretin say to him. Bebi tried to recall the conversation. He remained on the ground not wishing to get up and be hit again.

Wait didn't he mention Pan being killed. Damnit all that foolish girl's death has triggered this power surge in hi-.

His thoughts interrupted as Goku's blazing leg crashed down on his head. Goku smacked into the head and jumped back into the air as Bebi started rolling around clutching his head in pain. "Ahhh god damnit!!" Bebi screamed in pain.

"We ain't even close to being done Bebi. Get used to this pain and agony because its going to continue and only get worse." Goku yelled.

A painful road lay ahead for the Tuffle turned Giant ape.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Trunks is layed out and Bebi is on the verge of being killed. What will happen next. Comment on what you think of this chapter and what you predict will happen next.**


	11. Chapter 11: The End

Chapter 11: The End

Bebi pulled his hand outward from side and fired a blast at Goku who easily faded away from it and appeared above Bebi's head. He grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up abit before releasing his grip and spin kicking him in the face. Bebi fell to his side screaming in pain and then Goku came flying down with an burning elbow drop to the side of his face. Grinding Bebi's face into the ground further.

He leapt upward flew back abit and fired several blasts at Bebi who was hit head on by them. Yet Bebi growing angry and mad endured the hits and rose up growling angry he tried to clasp his hands around Goku who faded out of the way with a flying kick to Bebi's chest sending the tuffle ape to his knees. Goku then punched Bebi in his forehead forcefully. Bebi fell onto his back crawling backwards. Goku began gathering energy into his hands. "Kame...hame...." Bebi unleashed a fire beam from his mouth which Goku simply side stepped it and yellrf "ha x10!" He unleashed an awesomely powerful beam that hit right onto Bebi's hand burning it.

He then disappeared reappearing before Bebi and grabbed that burnt hand. Bebi brought his other hand around to swat at Goku who jumped out of the way then grabbed onto that hand and bent one of the fingers back snapping it painfully. Bebi yelled in pain as his finger snapped back. Then Goku grabbed the wrist of said hand and smashed the hand into the ground.

He jumped upward and stared right at Bebi after a few moments he began gathering energy the Tuffle began to sweat. "Kame...hame..." Just then Bebi brought his un injured hand up to hit Goku who used instant transmission to appear at the back of Bebi's head. "HA x10!!!!!" Goku unleashed the beam drilling Bebi in the back of the head. Bebi's head was pushed forward in pain his head now in an uncomfortable position Goku jumped up into the air and came down drop kicking onto Bebi's neck pushing it even more forward and down bending it uncomfortably. Bebi yelled once again in pain. Then Goku grabbed him by the hair lifted his head up and kicked him forcefully in the throat not once but three times. He then knee'd Bebi in the chin and finally gathered energy up once again. Bebi could not understand it.

He had done nothing wrong. All he ever wanted was to bring the universe to peace. Goku floated up into the air looking straight at Bebi he unleashed a flurry of blasts at Bebi's face and then came flying down with both knees smashing into Bebi's forehead driving Bebi's head down into the ground. Do to the force and power in his strikes these attacks coming from a smaller person were able to put down and in great pain someone even as big as Bebi. He was on Bebi's head landing blow after blow upon his head with his fists. He then jumped off and brought his right foot backwards gathering energy into that foot it soon began burning. Bebi was laying helplessly shaking his head in pain when Goku came down and kicked that burning foot into Bebi's nose putting incredible force into that attack breaking Bebi's nose..

Bebi let out an thunderous cry of pain as blood flew from his nose he then fell silent laying their in great pain. I just wanted to revive the dead tuffle race. And restore peace to the universe. I never purposely harmed any of my followers. I brought them to a new Tuffle planet to live in happiness. And now one girl dies and suddenly I'm being annihilated by this much smaller savage saiyan. Bebi thought in his mind.

"Hey Bebi are you enjoying this. Not so much fun when your the one getting kicked around. But hey lucky you I'm growing bored of kicking your ass."

Bebi remained silent.

"Infact I've got another idea. An eye for an eye so to speak"

"Huh.." Kabito pondered. "Goku-san wh-what do you mean Goku-san?"

Bebi's eyes suddenly jolted open wide. No he wouldn't.

Goku used Instant Transmission and faded away appearing in a town full of tuffle followers. He picked out a couple with a little girl.

"HEY BEBI! I've found a little girl. Just like Pan she is helpless and scared and sad. Lets see how it feels when one of your own is on the receiving end this time." Goku shouted.

"Never" yelled the parents, but Goku clothesline'd into both of them taking them out and grabbing the kid with black pigtails who tried to escape.

Goku reappeared infront of Bebi. The little girl whining and crying.

"You..you savage don't you DARE!" Bebi roared getting completely up an adrenaline rush flowing through him.

"Bebi...Bebi...Bebi" Goku sighed and tossed the little girl very high into the air.

"Goku-san NO STOP THIS!" Kabito yelled.

Goku rushed right into Bebi jabbing him rapidly in the chest switching between fists after a quick flurry of several jabs he uppercut Bebi knocking his head upward and then leapt up above Bebi and shot one hand up to catch the little girl. But she didn't come down. Just then Gohan came rushing at Goku from behind only to be elbowed in the gut and then Goku grabbed him by the hair and smashed his face into Goku's knee with incredible velocity and force. Just then a fire beam shot out from Bebi's mouth smashing into Goku was pushed higher into the air.

"Dad what are you doing. This is madness attacking a little girl." Goten said flying somewhat near him holding the girl.

"....Goten" Goku paused.

Meanwhile Bebi chanted. "Super..."

"How can you float here and ask me that question when Pan is lying somewhere dead. Have you lost all of your compassionate. Shes family. Our family." Goku said.

"Galic..." Bebi continued.

"Pan...Pan was working against Bebi. T-this girl she was doing noth-" Goten was cut off as Goku appeared behind him and back elbowed him in the head. He then snatched the little girl and spin kicked Goten to the ground.

"Rrr..." Bebi halted his attack. Damn as long as he has that kid I can't touch him.

Goku turned looking down at Bebi. "Afraid to attack now are we. Thats unfortunate because I don't mind attacking you"

Goku came rushing down with an axe like kick smashing into Bebi's bloody nose sending Bebi face first smack into the ground.

Goku waited a few moments then shaking his head he said "No that won't do Bebi that won't do at all." He floated down near Bebi's head. "Turn your head over I want you to see this" Goku waited a few more moments but no reply from Bebi. "Fine we do this the hard way." Goku still holding the kid paced backwards till he was several feet away. Then he dashed right towards Bebi punt kicking him in the head Bebi's head shift to a face up position and he grabbed his head yelling and screaming bloody murder at his skull nearly cracking his eyes shut tightly.

Goku floated above Bebi. "Now your gonna open your eyes and see one of your own suffer Pan's fate"

Bebi didn't want to see anything. He didn't want to feel any pain he just wanted to be left alone he wanted his people left alone. He couldn't bare the thought of seeing a helpless little Tuffle girl die.

Goku place his left hand outward gathering energy into it he fired a large ball of energy at Bebi. The attack opened Bebi's eyes up. Then Bebi witnessed the horror of Goku using his other arm to toss the girl upward.

Goten came forward in a quick dash trying to catch the girl, but he just barely missed her. As she fell through his arms and down a quick forceful kick from Goku ramming into her chest. She fell to the ground. If not dead then nearly dead. But just to make sure the job was done Goku landed near the girl and forcefully placed his foot on her back sealing the young girl's fate.

An unfamiliar emotion sadness...true deep sadness came to Bebi. He had been frustrated angry maybe even a little sad, but never like this. Even more so was the look of satisfaction on Goku's face. Bebi tried to reach his hand towards the little girl, but Goku stopped that. Letting out an animalisticf scream he crashed down from the sky with an elbow drop smashing into Bebi's hand. Bebi quickly retracted his hand in pain.

"Rrr...Goku have you no remorse no pitty for your actions?" Bebi asked sadly.

"Why should I give a damn about your followers when they and you didn't give a damn about Pan." Goku replied.

Goten came rushing at Goku who slid out of the way catching Goten by the back of his leg he swung him around in a circle releasing him into a nearby boulder.

Bulma came running towards Bebi only to be halted by Goku's sudden appearance infront of her. A serious expression on his face.

"Bulma" Goku said seriously.

"You...m-monster" Bulma stammered fear in her eyes.

Bebi looked as well fear more fear then he ever had in his eyes fear for Bulma. No don't. Don't do it Goku.

"WAKE UP!" Goku screamed as he viciously backhanded her to ground, Bulma let out a painful scream.

"Goku!" Kabito screamed.

"Dad!" His two sons yelled.

Admist their screaming Bebi's emotioons were in a flurry his eyes widen his hands shaking. "Stop Goku. Stop at once!" Bebi shouted.

Bulma turned around touching her bruised cheek she looked up at a serious Goku and started crawling backwatds away from him. "G-g-goku s-stop this" She shakily said.

Goku just slowly walked towards her. She continued to back up until she hit a rock formation.

Goku in his animalistic rage stated. "Your the reason Bebi revived himself. Your the one who tried to get me killed. You revived Bebi and ignored me. No your not Bulma. Not the Bulma I knew. The one I knew wouldn't have done any of this" He grabbed the bottom of her skirt and began ripping it.

He stopped ripping it her underwear now visible. Bebi looked on not fully able to see what all was going on he could tell she was backed against something and that Goku had grabbed onto something.

Fear shown in her eyes. "G-goku I-I only wanted to restore peace to my new home planet and bring peace to this dangerous conflict end it. P-please please stop this I beg of you." Bulma spoke desperately pleading with him.

A tear streamed down Bebi's eye.

Damnit please...please let her words get through to him. Bebi thought watching on desperately.

He grabbed her by the throat. "Bulma wake up!" He yelled lifted her up. At that moment Bebi saw Goku grab her by the throat and lift her up. More tears streaming down his eyes he clenched his fists closing his eyes tightly. No no please don't hurt her.

"WAKE UP!!!" He screamed bring her body towards him and then back smashing her body forcefully against the rock formation.

Bebi heard the loud smash and opened his eyes seeing rocks flying everywhere. Goku had released his grip and let her fall to the ground admist the broken rock chunks.

It hurt it hurt Bebi so much to see this. First an innocent girl and now his Queen. This wasn't fair it wasn't right. Someone had to do something. Someone had to stop him. If only he had more power more energy...more strength. If only he wasn't so injured.

Goten and Gohan dashed right towards Goku who double elbowed both Goten and Gohan from behind in the gut taking them both out as they fell face first to the ground.

Goku pressed his foot on Bulma's throat as she grabbed his foot with her hands trying to pry it off. "Let go of Bulma. Release your hold and get out of her body." Bulma choked as Goku pressed down alittle. "If you won't get out then I'll force you out!." He pressed alittle harder. "Rrr...ahhh!!!" He screamed as he pressed even harder. Goku had lost all reasoning all logical in his mind he felt he could force the thing out with enough force. Force it out of her body.

__________________________________________________________

**I bet you expected this to be the end. Sorry to disappoint, but things don't always end perfectly.**

.


	12. Chapter 12: New Transformation

**At long last I'm back with the very next chapter in the Twisted Tale story. A lot of work has gone into this story and after many people asking for a update I'm here to bring you one. I had planned to release this chapter much sooner until my computer died one morning. With it I lost all of my files including this very chapter I had been working on I was so frustrated about losing everything including this chapter that I had been working on, that I gave up. I didn't like the idea of having to redo the whole chapter all over again so at that time I decided that I wouldn't even bother period. A lot has gone on in my life since then and I began to just forgot about this story. I promised myself I would never become an author like some on fanfictions who release a great story, but never finish it, but thats what I had become. After I logged into this old e-mail account of mine (that I made for fanfictions) and reading the feed back I have decided to reopen it as I now have tons of free time on my hands. So I hope you all can forgive me and enjoy this next chapter...**

Chapter 12: New Transformation

Bebi tried to reach his hands towards his queen, but she was to far away. Right now more than anything he wanted to protect her, but he couldn't suddenly a silver aur surrounded his body and Bebi cried out in an animal like cry. Electricty began to jolt as Bebi's animal cry became even louder. Bebi's face began to contort and shink as long silver hair became more clear on his head the top remaining like how Bebi's hair had been but near the shoulders it became like Goku's current hair was, sparks of electricty shooting around him. Goku turned in shock at the change that was happening to Bebi.

'Hes changing, but that doesn't make any sense he can't be..." Goku gasp at the thought and raced towards Bebi only to have the energy radiating from Bebi throw him back. Even looked on in shock as his head and face, no his whole body began to shrink. Bebi groaning in pain rising up from the ground clenching his fists. As electricity jolted around him his previous ape like form shifting and change back intro Bebi's more human like appearance his skin color returning to normal as he screamed wildly. Energy shot from his body consuming the battle field in silver light. Several seconds passed and the light finally faded as a brand new bebi stood before them.

His face remained the same as before, except for some redness found around his eyes and a confident smile gracing his lips. The yellow shoulder armor that had been on his previous non-ape form was there with red outlines as was his yellow. His yellow and red boots and gloves remained the same as did the black found on his legs and his neck. Just below the black around his neck was the white that been found on his non ape form, but near the abdominal in the center was skin color the same as his face. Around that was a pinkish red trademark to Goku's super saiyan 4 look. His arms were covered in that same pinkish red and a tail now had grown from his back, pinkish red also.

"Bebi...sama" Bulma struggled to say as she was in awe at his new form. Gohan and Goten gazed on equally as amazed by Bebi-sama's new form. "Bebi-sama has become a Super Tuffle to the 4th level!" They shouted in joy.

"Be-bebi has become a super saiyan 4" Kabito Kai said in worry.

Bebi could feel a strong intense energy surge through his body. This energy seemed to bring new life to the once battered and beaten tuffle. Bebi dashed off sending his elbow right at Goku who barely blocked it. Bebi however chuckled. "Goku that was only 40 percent of my power" Goku's eyes widen at him comment. Bebi suddenly faded behind him wrapping his arms around his neck. He squeezed. "How does it feel being choked out losing all of your air. Huh Goku?" Goku struggled against his grip, but Bebi just squeezed tighter. "Now you know how Bulma felt as you took the air away from her. You nearly killed her and now you can feel the same helpless feeling" He squeezed even harder before letting go and kneeing him in the back Goku screamed as he was sent into the air. Then in a flash he turned and unleashed a red ball of energy straight down at Bebi who narrowly jumped back in time. Only to look up as another red ball collided into him and knocked him down sliding across the ground.

Goku came flying down with a dropkicked, but Bebi rolled out of the way and then grabbed Goku's leg pulling it up Goku fell on his back and Bebi got up.

"For the pain you have caused I will kill you Goku!" Bebi yelled determinedly.

Goku slowly got up from the ground. "I see you've become a Super Saiyan 4 within Vegeta's body. Sadly your tuffle power only makes your form weaker than my own and you won't have a chance to kill me when I'm done with you everyone will be returned to normal." Goku repled.

"You fool they are happy as Tuffles. I have brought them a planet rid of evil. One where under my rule violence and chaos no longer exist." Bebi countered.

At that Goku appeared right infront of Bebi a swift kick to the mid-section hit Bebi, however Bebi countered with a headbutt knocking Goku back. Bebi charged up a large yellow ball and fired it at Goku who leapt over it and countered with one of his own red balls. Bebi back flipped dodging it and Goku unleashed another and another as Bebi performed two back flips dodging both energy balls. Bebi charged up his energy in his hands unleashing a powerful yellow beam at Goku who countered with a red energy beam. The two beams clashed and broke in a dead tie of power. Bebi simply smirked as Goku panted lightly.

"Bebi taste this!" Goku shouted.

"Kame-hame-ha! TIMES TEN!" He quickly gathered up an incredibly amount of red energy into his cupped hands and thrust the kamehameha with power times ten at Bebi.

Bebi gathered pink energy into his hands as sparks came from his gathered energy. "Galic-gun! Times TEN!" He yelled as the beam unleashed at Goku's the two beams colliding head on.

As everyone watched on as the two beams collided with each other. Goku chjarged his beam even greater, but Bebi matched him charging his as well. The two pumped more energy into there beams until they exploded scattering blasts all across the scene. The Tuffle people running and screaming.

'I can't let this keep up too many of my people are in danger' Bebi thought as he then noticed Goku panting

"You don't get it Goku because of my genetic body each time I reach a new level my body shall remain in that form. No matter how much pain I take it is impossible for me to devolve." He said with a smirk.

"But your Super Saiyan 4 power...power boost will only last as long as you...you control Vegeta's body without it your...nothing!" Goku declared panting he faded appearing infront of Bebi he jabbed him in the gut with left fist then his right, then his left and finally his right again before Bebi unleashed an energy force sending Goku backwards off of him. Bebi clutched his chest in pain as Goku panted heavier before appearing infront of him with a right hook to his face he sent him flying backwards to the ground. The Tuffles looked on in fear for there fallen leader.

"Bebi your...finished!" Goku yelled weakily.

* * *

**And so ends another chapter in this epic showdown**


	13. Chapter 13: SSJ4 Showdown

Chapter 13: SSJ4 Showdown

"Bebi-sama" Bulma yelled his name in fear for what had happened to him.

Bebi pushed himself up from the ground and wiped away some blood from his lip.

"Am I now Goku?" He responded hating that name more than any other. "What if I told you I haven't been using my full power ?" He smirked.

"What if I said I don't give a damn Bebi" Goku snapped back with.

Bebi shook his head. "Lets take this battle farther away from the cities. Where I can display my full power without the fear of harming my followers."

"As long as I get my hands on you. Fine!" Goku yelled.

"Be careful Bebi-sama this saiyan is sure try all sorts of dirty tricks" Bulma warned.

"Relax my Queen. I am more than prepared for him." Bebi and Goku faded away.

The two appeared in a much more desolate area.

"Bebi you took everything away from me. My friends, my family, and now Pan is dead because of this. I won't stop till your dead." An aura shot up around Goku as his emotional pain created a burst of energy.

With a burst Goku forcefully kicked Bebi in the midsection who screamed in pain grabbing that leg as it dug into his midsection he forcefully slammed his elbow on that leg. Goku limped back as Bebi charged forward with an uppercut that Goku caught then Goku perfornmed a side kick that Bebi jumped over breaking his arm free his bent legs pushed forward into Goku sending him backwards. The two collided head on trading blows back and forth. The two broke away both bruised as Goku panted.

"Goku allow me to show you my true power" Bebi clenched his fists as a silver aura surround him his energy spiked up greatly. The ground beginning to rock and dust flew everywhere.

"Bebi-sama's power level is rising" Gohan noted.

"Ya its incredible!" Goten replied.

"Bebi-sama I believe in you!" Bulma cheered quitely as her throat still ached in pain.

From the crystal ball Old Kai, Sugaro and his son watched on.

"This not good. Not at all. I never expected Bebi to ascend to a Super Saiyan 4 like Goku did"

"He can win still right?" Sugaro asked.

"Unfortunately the situation looks grim." Old Kai noted watching on.

When the dust finally settled a large hole appeared where Bebi had been. Inside it stood Bebi his silver aura raging wildly around him.

"Unlike you savage saiyans I can better concentrate and control my own power so that I don't destroy entire cities in my power up process" Bebi said floating above the hole.

Goku growled quietly, 'His energy just shot up to a whole new level. Now hes going to be even harder to deal-' Before Goku could even finish his train of thought Bebi had landed a punch to his gut.

Goku grabbed his gut in pain looking around for Bebi. 'Damnit where is he?' Goku searched around for him.

Before Goku could spot him Bebi appeared above him his right hand raised in the air a pink energy ball above his hand. He came dowm smashing the energy ball into Goku who was struck, sent flying into the air screaming he eventually fell to the ground.

Goku struggled to get up. 'Damn he's fast' Goku noted as he looked across at Bebi.

However just then Bebi appeared behind him and in one quick spin his left arm came around Goku's neck and slammed him into the ground. Bebi now on one knee as his arm had drove Goku's head to the ground The saiyan screamed as the back of his head hit the ground.

Before Goku could react Bebi faded away from him and into the sky his hands cupped as he gathered energy. "Say goodbye Saiyan scum! Galic Gun! Times TEN! The electrified pink beam rushed down upon Goku who barely managed to roll out of the beams path however when the beam connected with the ground it caused an explosion and Goku was sent flying into the air. Bebi appeared behind Goku grabbing him in a waist lock he flew backwards towards the ground and slammed him backwards behind him the back of his head forcefully hitting the ground as Goku screamed even louder in pain blood coming from his head as he moaned in agony.

"Remember Goku when you held the clear cut advantage over me. When you brutally punished my body without remorse or mercy. Now I return this pain to you. A pain without love, without remorse without forgiveness" Bebi said as he slowly floated into the air. Once he was high enough he extend his right hand out yellow energy absorbing into that hand. "Prepare yourself for my ultimate attack." The energy continued to collect in his hand as Goku lay helplessly on the ground. The pain showed in Goku's eyes. "Big..." The energy began to form into a ball shape. "Bang..." The energy ball started to grow bigger with the more energy he gathered. "Attack..." The ball was now large, but in a sudden yell came. "TIMES TEN!" And the ball doubled in size as he unleashed the rather large speeding trademark move of Vegeta's upon the helpless saiyan Goku. It would appear as though the old hero of Earth had finally met his end. The yellow ball ascending down into the ground with a powerful explosion marking the completion of the move. Yellow energy shined throughout the Tuffle planet as everyone looked on at the large amount of yellow energy shinning across the planet.

* * *

**understand this chapter may be short but that is only in preperation for the ending of this story. I hope you all have enjoyed my story so far.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Big Finale

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter is my epic written version of the Bebi Saga I hope you enjoy this epic finale.**

Kabito Kai gasp in shock at the explosion no longer able to sense Goku's kai when he suddenly realized he was now alone on the Tuffle planet. Before anyone could notice he teleported back to the kai planet where Old Kai and Sugaro had been.

Bebi watched the yellow energy radiate brightly as it clashed with the rocky surface. A calm smile crossed his face as he knew in mere seconds he could finally declare that it was over. No more saiyans, no more Goku. He was certain of his death as Goku had been laid out on the ground. Incapable of movement he had to be dead. And then the yellow light faded and as it faded Bebi saw a giant hole, but no body. 'He was unable to move so he couldn't have dodged it. I never felt Kabito's presence so perhaps the blast incinerated his whole body. Bebi scanned the area just to make sure and then landed safely. "Yes finally peace at last!" Bebi joyfully shouted at his now absolutely certain victory.

In a flash he arrived causing Old Kai to nearly jump out of his shoes. The moment Old Kai noticed it was Kabito he gave him a stern look and yelled. "You idiot what are you doing here!"

"I uh well. Goku's kai faded elder and I didn't wanna be on the tuffle planet alone" Kabito replied embrassedly. Then he looked down "I'm sorry I couldn't do more for Goku elder..." He said sadly.

"You idiot!" Old Kai shouted. "Goku's not dead!" He pointed to the crystal ball where Goku lay inside the hole Bebi had made after powering up.

Kabito gasp in shock. "Goku is alive."

"Your going to go back there and revive him!" Old Kai yelled.

"But...but Elder you, yourself said I wasn't strong enough to revive a Super Saiyan 4" Kabito responded

"I am well aware. But Goku isn't going to remain in his super saiyan 4 form much longer. That will be your chance to revive him" Old Kai explained.

"But what good can Goku do in his normal form?" Kabito questioned.

"A lot don't you remember that Goku defeated Kid Buu without the use of his super saiyan powers." Old Kai stated.

"That's right Ancestor he used the Spirit Bomb...but Bebi has everyone turned against him and made them into Tuffles. How will he get energy?" Kabitio questioned again.

"The universe! If Goku can connect with the other planets through North Kai. He may be able to collect enough energy to defeat Bebi" Old Kai explained as Kabito's eyes light up.

"You think its possible ancestor?" Kabito asked.

"Of course its possible now go talk to North Kai!" Old Kai yelled as Kabito nodded and teleported away.

Goku''s eyes remained shut as his pointer and middle finger's rest on his forehead, signaling he had used instant transmission, before they fell off his head falling to his side. His super saiyan 4 form faded and his body returned to its young kid form. The thoughts of Pan's death racing through his head. He had been wasting his time on Bebi while his daughter was getting killed by his friends now turned Tuffles. 'I've lost everyone to him. My own sons have turned against me. My childhood friend Bulma has become his Tuffle queen. Chichi and Videl want nothing to do with me.' Goku thought in his mind.

"Goku! Goku!" The familiar voice of North Kai spoke.

"North Kai!" Goku gasp opening his eyes.

"Yes ehm. Now Goku. Supreme Kai is standing with me and he has a plan to use a spirit bomb with all the universes collected energy to defeat this Bebi creature."

"The universe, but can we even get power from everyone in the universe?" Goku asked.

North Kai grunted. "Well...we can't expect everyone to willing give you there energy, but I'm certain the namekians will lend you, there power as will those in the other world."

Goku sighed. "My body is too weak to move North Kai."

Just then Kabito appeared before him. "Relax Goku your in good hands" He said as he began to heal the young Goku.

Bebi had returned to his people now floating above them. "Hear me my Tuffles. The battle is finally over. The tuffles have triumphed over the saiyans. Goku is dead!" Bebi announced.

Everyone began to clap and cheer at Bebi's glorious victory. The joy could be heard in there voices.

"My dad master Bebi-sama finally killed off that evil saiyan!" Bra excitedly said.

"Yes Bebi-sama did." Bulma smiled hugging her daughter as they started chanting.

"All hail Bebi-sama!" Videl and Chi-chi shouted.

"Bebi-sama I can sense energy gathering in the distance my lord!" Gohan said. Everyone gasp as a blue ball of energy began to form in the distance.

Bebi turned around seeing energy gathering in the distance. 'It can't be Goku. I...I killed him I know I did' He growled.

"Relax my people I will check out this energy source at once!" Bebi declared as he flew off towards it.

The closer he came the bigger the energy got. 'What is happening it can't be Goku I am certain I killed him!'

When he reached it his eyes widen in horror and shock at Goku in his young child form floating above the planet, both hands raised above his head a large light blue energy ball was gathering energy before him.

"How did you...Your supposed to be dead!" Bebi gasp in shock and horror.

"Bebi I'm not going to die until you and everyone else on this planet is punished and killed for their unforgivable actions!" Goku announced in a loud and determined voice.

"Your going to blow up this planet and everyone on it even your own friends!" Bebi yelled back.

"I hate you Tuffles every last one of you for turning against me and killing my daughter. I lost my granddaughter to you monsters and now I will end is with the power of my ultimate spirit bomb. The Universal Spirit Bomb!" Goku was slightly bluffing about it being a full fledged universal spirit bomb as he had alittle less than half the support of the universe excluding the people of Earth.

"Hear me Tuffles the Saiyan is still alive and plans to not only kill me, but blow up the entire planet with a Universal Spirit Bomb" Bebi announced as people in the city began to gasp and panic.

"No if dad does this he'll destroy everything!" Gohan shouted.

"Why is Goku doing this?" Chichi asked worriedly.

"Because we killed my traitorous daughter Pan." Videl explained.

"But she was trying to hurt us and Bebi-sama!" Bra exclaimed.

"Its okay sweety you did the right thing" Bulma assured her hugging her tuffle daughter.

"Bebi this ends now!" Goku yelled as his spirit bombs energy got even stronger, just alittle bit longer and Goku's Spirit Bomb would have enough energy to not only kill Bebi, but the entire Tuffle planet with him.

"No! Tuffles give me your energy send me your power so we can final gain are revenge and finish off the last pure blooded saiyan." Bebi raised his hands into the air.

At this Bebi's faithful tuffle followers began to raise there hands as they sent there energy to Bebi.

Gohan, Goten, Videl Chichi, Bra and Bulma even gave there energy to Bebi a large black energy ball appearing above Bebi though it still wasn't as big as Goku's ever growing Spirit Bomb.

"Bebi your Tuffle's combined energy can't stop my Universal Spirit Bomb.

'Rrrr...this isn't enough I still need more energy. I must reach out the Tuffles still on Earth'

"Tuffles of Earth hear me now. It is your Supreme Ruler Bebi. Our home planet Tuffle and myself have been placed in extreme danger. I stand before the last of the saiyan race and I require your energy to finish him off." Bebi declared as they too gave up there the likes of Android 18 and Krillin.

The energy from the Tuffles on planet Earth began to travel to Bebi and empower his black energy ball as it grew even bigger in size.

Bebi chuckled joyful as the energy rose even higher and higher. The black energy of Bebi's Tuffle empowered giant ball now surpassed the Universal Spirit Bomb. The scene playing out in the sky for all on the Tuffle planet to see showed a gigantic light blue energy bomb covering the sky being wielded by a small boy. Below that an even bigger large black energy ball wielded by the Supreme Tuffle Ruler Bebi.

"Goku taste this. The collected pain from all of the Tuffles. The energy from the sons you hurt Goten and Gohan. The energy from Gohan's wife Videl...Even the energy from your own wife Chichi and your first true friend Bulma. This is for all the pain and suffering you and your kind has caused the Tuffles not just of the past, but the Tuffles of the future! This is my ultimate attack Revenge Death Ball!" Bebi sent his incredibly gigantic black energy ball straight at Goku.

As it came near Goku he suddenly yelled. "Bebi your finished Universal Spirit Bomb!" His light blue energy bomb suddenly expanded becoming even bigger it now surpassed the black energy ball and Goku sent his Universal Spirit Bomb which clashed colliding into Bebi's revenge death ball. This caused light blue and black energy to radiate from the two energy balls lighting the sky up in light blue and black.

'Damnit my Revenge Death Ball is still weaker than his Spirit Bomb. I have to do something before he blows up my planet...Wait I know!' Bebi using his extreme intelligence quickly thought on his feet spreading his arms apart sparks of energy began to shoot from his hands as Bebi gathered purple energy into his hands.

However as Bebi did this the light blue energy ball began to slowly push back the black energy ball. Bebi's eyes widen as he knew he had to collect this energy quick before his body was consumed by the enormous energy balls. Bebi absorbed even more energy then brought his hands cupped together thrust outward. The energy sparks started to intensify as they sparked off violently. Bebi began to cackle as he now was feeling an intense energy forming in his cupped hands. "Final..." The purple energy formed into a powerful purple energy. "Flash..." Just before he unleashed the purple energy he added. "X10!" The beam launching then suddenly multiplying by x10 a incredibly powerful purple energy beam hit the black energy ball halting its movement.

Goku gasp in surprise and shock. 'He...hes combining his Final Flash with his Revenge Death Ball.'

The purple energy beam of Final Flash empowered the Black energy ball sending it and the spirit bomb towards Goku.

"This is your end Saiyan! The end of your destructive chaos and the ushering of a new era of peace gone of the flith of you Saiyans!" Bebi shouted as his Final Flash beam continued to push forward.

'I...I can't believe Bebi was able to counter the Universal Spirit Bomb. That was are only hope to stop Bebi and now hes overpowering it.' Kabito Ksi thought.

"I'm not finished yet Bebi!" Goku's energy began to spike as he pulled his hands back cupping them. "Kame..." The energy began to form. "Hame..." The energy became even stronger. "HA!" Goku poured all off his energy into a Kamehameha that hit the Universal Spirit Bomb. "I told you Bebi for Pan I won't stop until you and this planet is dead!" Goku shouted back.

"Alright Goku's fired a super fantastic energy beam" Sugaro said excitedly watching from the glass ball.

"It doesn't matter." Elder Kai responded.

"Huh?" Sugaro questioned.

"There energy levels are at to great a difference. Goku's Universal Spirit Bomb has about half the Universes Support behind it and Bebi's Revenge Death Bal has the full support of his tuffles. Add in his Final Flash x10 its overwhelming the Universal Spirit Bomb. Even Goku's normal kamehameha can't stop Bebi's Final Flash x10 the power difference is just too great." The Elder responded.

Sugaro began to shake in fear.

"We've done all we can. I'm afraid its all over..." The Elder frowned as he watched Goku struggle to fend off Bebi's awesome power.

Bebi felt a slight struggle from the kamehameha, but knew he was still in firm control. "Goku your kamehameha is useless against me. My power is too great and now its time to die!" Bebi's purple beam grew even stronger as Goku struggled with the combination of energy moving ever closer.

"No!...No!" Goku yelled as his energy suddenly exploded and his hair turned gold then it began growing long as he achieved his super saiyan 3 form. His energy having spiked he tripled the power in his kamehameha as the beam became even stronger and now pushed the energy combination towards Bebi.

'What he has become a Super Saiyan 3!' Bebi gasp as the energy neared him.

"Bebi your the dead one!" Goku yelled.

"Am I now Goku.." Bebi's worried look turned to a grin. "Your emotional rage has indeed excelled you to Super Saiyan 3, but I have achieved a power even greater beyond!" A silver aura surrounded Bebi as his energy spiked even higher. "Now die!" His purple beam was flooded with power as the massive energy poured into the beam pushing the combined energy straight at Goku and on this day. The day many across the Universe called the darkest day Earth's young Saiyan hero had been killed. Consumed by the energy it ripped apart his flesh until nothing was left of him, but ashes.

Kabito was in utter stunned shock at Goku's death. 'How could Goku-' "Ahh!' Kabito screamed as a large ball of Bebi's purple energy consumed the Kai leading to his unfortunate death. Bebi's energy completely expended he fell to the ground out cold as he was drained of all his energy.

When Bebi woke up he found himself in a capsule with wires hooked up to his body. He suddenly shot up glancing around at the wires attached to him. "Where am I?" Bebi asked himself mostly.

Bulma was typing away at her large computer in the same room as Bebi when she heard his voice. She turned to him. "My Lord!"

"B-Bulma...What is this place?" Bebi asked

"Its the infirmary. After we found you unconscious on the ground. We rushed you straight here. My intelligence has allowed me to heal you quickly with are new advanced technology." She explained.

"Goku..that rotten saiyan. Please tell me he is dead?" Bebi asked.

"Yes the combined energy consumed his body and burned it to ashes. Thanks to you Lord Bebi-sama he is dead forever!" She smiled excitedly as she pressed a button on the keyboard behind her and the wires detached from Bebi and the capsule opened. Bebi stood up taking in the air from this room. He smiled towards Bulma.

"Come here my dear Tuffle Queen" he said as she got up and walked towards him. At that moment he planted a kiss on her lips. She grinned at Bebi's kiss.

"Thank you Bebi-sama" Bulma said sweetly.

"I love you my Queen" Bebi said as he played with her turquoise hair.

She smiled happily at her master's gentle touch and leaned in kissing him back. "I love you too Lord Bebi-sama"

He grinned back at her soft kiss. "I would like to address my people my Queen." He grasp her hand.

"Of course Bebi-sama" She smiled walking hand in hand with her master Bebi-sama.

When he reached the balcony view he saw the massive crowd of people waiting outside. They all bowed in his presence.

"My dear Tuffles the day has finally come! The day of the last full blooded Saiyan's death. No longer exists in this galaxy another pure blooded saiyan. The last of there race has been crushed and burnt to ashes. The saiyan's filthy stench will no longer rot are perfect kingdom! And as we celebrate Goku's death we must also celebrate the birh of a new age. An age of peace and prosperity across our planet and the universe. Further more the dawn of a new era. The era of the Tuffles!" He stated proudly as everyone began to chant and cheer. "Now as we mark the dawn of a near era we shall celebrate our victory and plan for our coming plans of dominating the Galaxy under the Tuffle's peace."

Every clapped and cheered chanting "Bebi! Bebi! Bebi! Bebi! Bebi!" They chanted.

"My Lord" Bulma whispered into his ear. "I am receiving word that Gohan and Goten have captured your treacherous son and have prepared him to be hung by our own glorious daughter."

Bebi smirked. "Excellent my dear. How perfect for her to be the one to kill him." Bebi whispered back.

Just then the crowd began to gasp as Trunk's was brought out on a brown board being hung from a brown pole his neck tied up by a rope.

Bebi just smirked. "This is the last virus to are perfect kingdom. One who turned his back on his new Tuffle heritage and worked to bring down our kingdom. He shall die before us in honor of the Tuffles" Bebi stated. Gohan and Goku stepped aside as a young female wearing an executioners mask appeared. She was dressed in a black dress with black spiked gloves. "Kill him. Kill the traitor!" Some of the Tuffles shouted. "Take his treachorous head!" Another shouted.

She walked towards Trunks and when she reached him. She instantly jabbed him in the gut with her spiked glove. Pulling it out she jabbed it in again then switched to her other hand jabbing it in. Trunk's eyes were shut, but he winced moaning slightly with each hit. The female suddenly removed her mask revealing Bra underneath the mask. "Dear brother allow me to be the one to mark the beginning of your end and the dawn of a new perfect era!" She jumped into the air and with her right hand she sent a chop straight at his neck. When she landed the dead was done and Trunk's was dead. Everyone cheered loudly at Trunk's death. As bebi laughed joyfully knowing with Trunk's death the universe was at last his!

* * *

**And that folks is the ending. I'm certain some of you expected Goku to save the day and defeat Bebi, but as the title suggests this is a Twisted Tale. One where Bebi wins. From the beginning I had fully planned for Bebi to win. The question was just simply how and what would occure inbetween. I wanted to personally thank each and everyone one of you who reviewed my story and sent me your comments and thoughts. I have truely enjoyed writing this story and hope you have enjoyed reading it so with that.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu and Sayounara!**


End file.
